15 de Febrero
by FiraLili
Summary: *Secuela de "Noche Imperfecta"* Una noticia ya había hecho furor en la mañana, era hora de comprobar que los titulares no se equivocaban al poner: Tsuruga-sama el soltero más codiciado por fin con pareja.


**Bueno quise darles otro pequeño shot, que es continuación de "Noche imperfecta", no pude resistirme a hacerlo.**

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

**Disclaimer: Skip Beat no me pertenecen ni ninguno de sus personajes. **

**15 de Febrero**

Por eso Kyoko odiaba Sal Valentín, más bien el día después de San Valentín. Ayer todos parecían felices, abrazando a sus novias, mandándose mensajes… sonriendo completamente embobados con el mundo y hoy… hoy nada, parecía que todo el amor de ayer se hubiese esfumado, el único vestigio que quedaba del día anterior eran las personas que aún deambulaban con globos y flores que ayer no habían alcanzado a vender y querían hacerlo. Todo era una verdadera falsa, el amor verdadero no existía.

Pero esa razón no era culpable de que sus demonios estuvieran afuera, rodeándola y dándole un escalofrió a quien fuera el valiente en acercársele, no completamente, sí, la culpa la tenía una fecha, la de ayer pero la demás culpa la tenían esos malditos periódicos que ya habían hecho furor y estaban completamente agotados.

Unos periódicos que en la primera página, de titular ponían:

"_Tsuruga-sama el soltero más codiciado por fin con pareja"_

O lo siguiente:

"_Tsuruga-sama por fin estrena novia"_

Ese último le puso de los nervios, ¿estrenar?, ella no era un maldito objeto, era una persona, una persona muy cabreada. Por eso daba gracias a sus pequeños demonios que mantenían al margen a toda aquel que quisiera confirmar esas noticias… aunque no se salvaba del todo, valientes, o sería mejor decir suicidas se acercaban, en su mayoría mujeres para obligarle a decir que tenía que dejar a Tsuruga porque no se lo merecía.

¿Dejar? ¡Dejar!, ella no tenía una relación con su senpai pero esas cabezas de alcornoque parecían no querer entenderlo.

Empezaba a odiar más el 15 de Febrero que el 14.

0-0-0-0-0

Fuwa Shou estaba cabreado, completamente cabreado, no sólo porque ayer le habían sacado del restaurant casi a patadas por haber molestado a la "pareja" de Tsuruga Ren, sino porque esa misma mañana al desdoblar el periódico, éste se burlo en su cara con la fotografía de su enemigo jurado platicando amenamente con una radiante Kyoko, había muchas más fotos como donde él le sacaba la silla para que ella pudiera tomas asiento, donde Ren sonreía dulcemente ante lo dicho por Kyoko, donde Ren limpiaba la comisura de la boca de Kyoko por haber derramado un poco de agua, donde… donde… donde

—¡Aggg!

El periódico sufrió un ataque de desesperación, ¿el resultado?, papel destrozado flotando por toda la estancia donde esperaba a que su manager apareciera para llamarle al estudio.

—Shou…

—Cancela todo —espetó al ver a su manager entrar—, vamos a ir a la agencia LME.

—¿Eh? —Shoko se quedó perpleja ante esa orden—. ¿Qué pasa, Shou?

—Nada.

Se levantó para salir del lugar, la mujer sorprendida miró alrededor, cayendo en cuenta de los destrozos, alcanzó a observar una foto de Tsuruga y Kyoko, supo porque el rubio se encontraba en ese estado por lo que corrió para alcanzarlo, si iba a hacer una tontería le necesitaba.

0-0-0-0-0

Yashiro estaba feliz, se sentía como un buen hombre.

En la mañana Ren le había agradecido muy a su modo pero al fin de cuentas agradecido por su plan de San Valentín, no se esperaba eso, esperaba a un Ren furioso… aunque después le dijo que nunca volviera hacer esas clases de tretas con una sonrisa que hubiera congelado al mismo infierno.

Ren podría ser muy aterrador cuando se lo proponía.

—Yashiro-san.

—¿Sí?

Una actriz se le acercó de manera tímida, no le era raro pues a veces le buscaban de mediador para poder acercarse a Ren, lo que se le hizo raro fue ver a varias actrices tras de ella a su parecer muy acongojadas y… ¿molestas?

Sólo recuerda una vez que eso pasó, era cuando sacaron ese rumor de que Ren estaba comprometido, no pudo evitar reír al recordar eso, todo lo que sacan para poder vender pero se paralizó al ver que varias de las actrices traían consigo periódicos.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó aparentando calma.

—¿Es verdad lo que dicen los periódicos? —Una de las mujeres avanzó hasta desplegar el periódico en la primera plana donde Yashiro recibió por completo la imagen de su joven a cargo y de la jovencita a la que quería mucho.

Tsuruga Ren y Mogami Kyoko juntos, con una suave sonrisa en ambos rostros.

Y sin saber bien porque esa imagen le encantó.

—Yo no soy quien debe dar esa respuesta.

Estaba consciente que esa ambigua declaración podría tomarse como quisieran.

0-0-0-0-0

Ren se apresuró a entrar a la agencia LME intentando quitarse a todos esos reporteros pero lo que encontró adentro fue peor, había más periodistas, actrices con el corazón roto y al parecer Fuwa Shou sujetando fuertemente a Kyoko.

Su mente se detuvo por unos segundos.

Fuwa Shou.

Fuwa Shou en LME.

Fuwa Shou en LME tomando a Kyoko por el brazo.

Fuwa Shou en LME tomando a Kyoko por el brazo mientras ella le grita.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, el podía soportar todo, todo excepto que estuvieran molestando a su Kyoko.

Con paso seguro y aprovechando su altura se hizo notar, logrando que los reporteros se centraran en él para comenzar a tomar fotos.

—¡Suéltame, Shou-! —Kyoko se interrumpió al ver a su senpai acercarse con una sonrisa que la erizó, estaba molesto, completamente molesto.

Cuando vio a Shoutaro entrar tan campante en la agencia se enfureció, ¿quién se creía?, pero al verle acercarse hacía ella con clara muestra de querer hablarle se puso en guardia. No se preocupaba, podría manejarlo perfectamente además estaba en su agencia y la respaldaban, nada podría salir mal.

Pero…

…se equivocó. 

Todo fue de mal en peor cuando varias compañeras de la agencia la empezaron a acosar para decirles si era verdad su relación con Tsuruga y otras para decirle que no era justo que ahora se relacionara con Fuwa, y para terminarla de amolar miles de reporteros llegaron para entrevistarla.

—Fuwa un gusto volver a encontrarte.

Él supo que no le agradaba nada volver a verlo. Ren sujetó a Kyoko y la jaló suavemente para que Shou la soltara, cosa que éste hizo mecánicamente por la adrenalina que sentía después de esas "amables" palabras.

Kyoko sintió como Ren deslizaba su mano derecha por su cadera hasta posarla ahí, mientras que con la izquierda sujetaba la suya izquierda, no le pareció nada raro porque eso ya lo había hecho anteriormente*** **por eso no se tensó ni nada.

Shou se enervó al ver eso, al igual que todas las personas presentes empezaron a soltar gritos de asombro, uno de los reporteros se adelantó.

—Tsuruga-sama, ¿entonces es verdad?, ¿la actriz en descubrimiento Mogami Kyoko es su pareja?

Kyoko estuvo a punto de responder un rotundo no pero por respeto a su senpai no lo hizo, sabía que él se encargaría de desmentir eso absurdo rumor.

—Sí, es verdad.

Shock.

—¡¿EHHHHHH?

Ren lo sabía.

Sabía que se había metido en un problema bastante grave pero al ver la cara de estupefacción de Fuwa le hizo sentirse bien, poderoso, pero lo que en verdad valió la pena no fueron los comentarios de felicitación de los reporteros, ni la cara radiante de Yashiro ni la desencajada del presidente de LME.

No.

Fue la cara completamente roja de Kyoko.

Tal vez la chica desmentiría todo en cualquier momento pero no le importaba, desfrutaría esos segundos tan valiosos en que todos creían que ella era su pareja, su novia, suya.

—Así que si nos disculpan, tenemos que irnos.

Kyoko aún en estado de shock por lo que se dejó llevar.

Ren sabiéndose todavía observado hizo algo por el mero deseo de hacerlo, ya luego le inventaría algo a Kyoko, como que lo hizo para que Fuwa dejarla de molestarla o algo por el estilo, la ambarina era muy inocente en ese aspecto, así que…

—Kyoko.

Ella siguió esa voz por puro instinto, no sólo sorprendida por el tono sino porque él usó su nombre de pila.

Ren se inclinó, posando sus labios en la comisura de sus labios pero para los demás por la distancia y la posición parecía un beso en los labios.

—¡TSURUGA-SAN!

Kyoko por fin reaccionó.

**¿Les gusto? Espero que sí.**

**(*) Parte del capítulo 94 del Manga.**

**Ojala les haya gustado y me dejen sus comentarios para ver en que puedo mejorar.**

**Un beso,**

**FiraLili**


End file.
